the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clan of the Lapidia
Basic Overview The Clan of the Lapidia is an Arcane clan composed of dragons of all types and backgrounds. Their name means "Clan of the Gemstones," not only reflecting that their Queen's name is Saphire but also the fascination of gemstones among the clan. The clan's mantra is "Many eyes, many origins." History of the Clan The beginnings of the clan were humble, to say the least, but quickly the clan grew fairly quick, gaining in size nearly 500% of the two mere dragons that began the clan. The clan's king and queen are two of the most striking features, the queen being of the smallest dragon species known to this realm, and the king being of the largest. The pair were never presumed to last, yet they have and always will. They are known for taking any dragons into their clan, but have reserved the right of exalting to only those born into the clan, to ensure that only those with a heart truly to the Arcanist can be given to serve him. Only they have been deemed worthy enough of such a high honor to represent their clan under the marvelous deity. It began when Saphire, the dreaming fae that awoke without any memory of her past, decided to scale the massive crystal mountain that jutted out from the mainland, her curiosity luring her up the rocky face. Once she scaled the mountain, she came across a rocky ledge with a giant cave's yawning maw behind it, and there waited the dark, yet gentle, guardian, Thero. When Thero met Saphire, when his eyes met hers, he was certain that this tiny fae would become his charge,. He devoted his life to her since that moment, the odd couple forming an unbreakable bond. This bond would result in the first hatchlings of the clan in due time, Saphire bearing Tenelle, Shaneya, and Denarres as the clan began to grow, several dragons joining the clan in a short period of time. They would become known as The Clan of the Lapidia, and the clan continues to grow until this day. Clan Laws and Customs Once the clan began to grow, Saphire and Thero came up with eight simple tenants that would become the laws and customs of the clan. While not in depth, these are the rules the dragons of the clan follow. Laws: ~Only those born into the clan have the posibility of being chosen to be exalted to the Arcanist. This is to ensure only those exalted to represent the clan are truly from the Arcane Flight and follow the ideals of the Arcanist ~While the King and Queen reserve the right of all executive decisions in the clan, those within the clan may make a fomal request for a decision. ~If a hatchling is chosen to be a future exaltee in the clan, only that hatchling's parents may over-rule that decision, but cannot request a different hatchling to be sent to the Arcanist instead. ~Any and all personal and artistic expression is allowed in the clan, whether it is practicing magic or honing physical skills, as long as it does not bring harm to any other dragons in the clan. ~Even though the clan has different titles and rank, everyone within the clan is to be respected. Violence and hostility within the clan may not be tolerated. ~Murder of a Clanmate is considered as treason, as well as revealing the identity of someone of the Ring, or causing chaos within the clan ~Petty thievery and drunken brawls will be dealt with accordingly, petty crimes are judged on a case-by-case basis. ~Collection of any and all gemstones is greatly encouraged. They are to be coveted and respected by the clan as they make beautiful decorations and can be used to make tributes to the Arcanist. The Social Workings of the Clan The clan, while everyone is respected and treated as equals as a whole, is comprised of two distinctive social classes, known as the Aurum, or "The Gilded" and the Civis, or "Citizens". The Aurum: The Aurum is divided into several groups, all considered the upper class of the clan. These groups are the Progen, the Royal Family, the Royal Guard, and the Gemstone Ring. The workings of the Aurum are summarized as follows: The Progen, of course, are the King and Queen, and lead the clan with their judgement. The Royal Familly is the offspring of the Progens, sons and daughters of Saphire and Thero, and can be given any working title along with their royal title. Mates of the natural born royals are also considered part of this class. The Royal guard, which includes Thero, the King, and can possibly include members of the Royal Family, are dragons that are well trained warriors that are dedicated to protecting the clan or Royals. They are often individuals close to those who are the Royal Family. The Gemstone Ring is a council of individuals, their identities often not revealed to anyone other the Progen, or in rare cases to one another, who help make big clan decisions and organized things within the clan. They are usually individuals very close to the Progens, trusted even beyond the Royal Guard. In desperate times, they can be brought together in a court to try those convicted of treasonous crimes. If one of the Gemstone Ring members are identified within the clan, they are usually replaced to preserve the confidentiality of the organization. They are more or less the secret government of the clan, and it is considered a huge honor to be included into the Ring. Most dragons of the clan are aware of it's existence, but many do not know how it is run or who any of the members are. This leads most of the Ring to lead lives like the Civis. The Civis: The Civis is basically any dragons not included in the Aurum, which are any common citizens or workers of the clan. Dragons of the Civis class are normally only distinguished from others in the generalization by their occupations, which they can hold multiple of. Occupations include, but are in no way limited to: * Artist - Those who specialize in general art things * Scryer/Chronicler - Those who write down various events of the clan and their history, possibly even legends and tales * Mage - Those who practice in magic (Can be broken down into Necromancer, Witch/Wizard, Destructor, ect.) * Alchemist - Those who practice in the art of Alchemy. (Usually can be tracked down to Baldwin's Cauldron during the day, they never seem to stay at the lair) * Healer - Medic of the Clan, care for the sick or injured * Provider - Provide resources for the clan (Can be broken down into Hunter, Fisher, Gatherer, Prospector, and Scavenger) * Mercenary - Warriors for hire by other clans, or they may even leave the clan completely for the right price (Spare lev. 25s) * Warrior - Strong dragons of the clan * Brooder - Dragons that tend to the nesting grounds and expecting parents (Can be broken down into Midwife and Nest attendant) * Undercover - Dragons that have no specified occupation in the clan, but in no way can be considered normal citizens. Perhaps they're a spy, or they bring lost dragons back to the clan without anyone knowing? Or perhaps they may even practice their occupation in private? Trivia * The words Aurum and Civis are directly translated from Latin, meaning Guilded or Gold and Citizen ** Lapidia is a fake word derived from the Latin word for gemstone * The Seventh Law is a Skyrim reference * This lore is not yet complete, much of the history is still to be decided and each of the Dragons' lores must be taken into account. Dragons of the Clan Saphire - Fae, Queen, Progen Thero - Guardian, King, Progen, Royal Guard Notable Exalts Denarres - Fae, Past prince of the clan Category:Arcane Category:Lesser Lair